


divocees

by Lula_mooz



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula_mooz/pseuds/Lula_mooz
Summary: Life hurt. Life was hard, but it was easier when you had someone who understood your problems
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein





	1. Chapter 1

Chase's eyes opened slightly. He looked at the clock, "Two in the morning.." he muttered to him self. He moved his legs, feeling the warmth of his blankets and something else beside of him in the bed. "Henrik..?" Chase asked, attempting to feel the warmth of the figure beside of him. "Hallo, Chase..." Henrik muttered, sleep still catching his voice.

Chase rolled over, putting his arm around the warm man behind of him.

"Mmmm" Henrik pressed his warm back against Chase's chest.

A few moments of sitting there, enjoying the heat theat practicality came off of Henrik's pale skin before Henrik pressed his hips into the front of his childhood friend's boxers.

Chase pressed his lips to the sensitive skin of Henrik's neck. "A-ah~" Henrik moaned, his head going back slightly while his hips pressed against chases hardening cock, feeling a soft throb go though his stiff erection.

"F-fuck, Schneep...". Henrik rolled over, planning to grind himself against Chase....but that plan backfired. Once Henrik was fully facing chase, he grabbed Henrik by the waist and pinned him down, straddling his hips while he rubbed his own bulge against his German lover's.

"Please, Chase" Henrik almost moaned as he grabbed at rim of his boxers, pulling them down to reveal the hard cock Chase needed to see.

"You're so hard. You really need this, don't you?~" "mhmm.." Henrik moaned, feeling his thick cock twitch, begging to be touched. "Mmmmm good." Chase almost breathed as Henrik slid his own boxers down. "Makin my job a lot easier." Chase murmured, bringing his face under Henrik's neck, sucking gently on sensitive spots, making the smaller German man below him moan.

"Chase...." Henrik groaned as he bucked his hips, looking for some friction to relax his need. "I'll be right back, baby boy.~" Chase said, getting up and walking down the hall. Henrik whined, bucking his hips against nothing wanting to feel his lovers cock stuffed deep in his tight body. Halfway though his thought chase walked in the door, holding a bottle of heating lube. "You're so eager" Chase whispered, followed by a small sigh from Henrik.

Chase crawled back onto the bed as he opened the cap and started to spread some of the heated lube onto his finger. "You ready?" Chase asked, lining his now warm, lubed fingers up to Henrik's entrance. "Mhm" Henrik almost whimpered, wanting to feel the warm fingers moving inside of his warm, willing body. "Okay, hun" chase said, as he pushed his warm fingers into Henrik body. "A-ah!~" Henrik screamed, loving the feeling. "Chase...ple-please!"

"Okay, baby boy" Chase said, moving his fingers around in Henrik's tight ass. "A-a-ah!~" Henrik screamed as he came. Warm, thick strings splashing on Chase's chest and Henrik's stomach. Chase sighed as he pulled his fingers out of Henrik, which cause him to whine, wanted to feels something again, the thrill have being a man playing wasn't new,but it always felt new. He'd known Chase for years. Little 'pick me ups' started to happen when Stacy left Chase, god he would love to punch that cunt in the face.

He would fuck Chase at any chance he got.

"Shhh. You'll be filled up again in a minute.~" Chase whispered, pressing his lips to Henrik cheek, putting a light kiss to his face.

Henrik smiled, hearing the light smashing of Chase jerking himself off, spreading the lube onto his cock. Chase lined himself up with Henrik's hole, pressing into him. "Mmmm fuck..." moaned, feeling the hard need going though him. "Oh fuck, Schneep.~" "H-harder..." Henrik groaned, a darker blush painting onto his cheeks as chase smiled down at him. "If thats what you want~" Chase whispered seductively into Henrik's ear, cause a soft shiver to go down his spine.

Chase started thrusting hard into Henrik, causing a loud unintentional moan to echo though the room, as Henrik layer there, bucking his hips. "Ch-chase...I-I'm so close" a little of his accent shining though as he moaned, needing the release. Chase started thrusting harder as Henrik's moans got louder. "Ch-chase oh fuck." He moaned. "I'm cumming..." Henrik muttered. "Go ahead.."Chase whispered onto Henrik's neck. "A-ah!" Henrik screamed as warm liquid came out of his cock. "Mmm..." His muscles relaxed as Chase kept going. It didn't take long for Chase to cum. Henrik moaned at the warm cum spilling into this body. Loving the way it felt, so dirty, so wrong, yet right in the best ways. Chase pulled out, some liquid dripped from his cock. "Vell, zat vas fun.." Henrik said, breathless. "Yeah..." Chase sighed, rolling off Henrik, only for him to cuddle up to his lovers chest. He was so warm, so nice. Chase kissed Schneep's forehead, putting his arms around his waist as his lovers body was fully rested on Chase's.

"Love ya, nerd" Chase said, ruffling the sleeping mans hair.


	2. after

Chase woke up, feeling the oddly light weight of the German man. Henrik's muscles were still sore and aching, but it was a weirdly enjoyable pain. 

"Mmhmm" Henrik groaned, his light blue eyes opening. Chase laid his head onto the top of Henrik's. "Hi..", chase spoke softly, rubbing Henrik's back. "Hallo,meine Liebe" Henrik muttered, sleep still invading his voice. Chase laid his head back into the pillow, relaxing as his smaller German lover nuzzled his face back into his chest. 

Henrik looked up at chase, a wide smile across his face. " Ve should get up" Henrik almost groaned as he started to move off of Chase. "You don't have to leave...." Chase muttered, putting his hand around Henrik arm as he stood up. "Yes I do." Henrik said, imitating the whiny murmur that was in Chase's voice. "No, Henrik, really" Chase said while he squeezed Henrik's arm harder and pulled him back onto the bed. "Chase!" Henrik screamed while laughing. "Vhat ze hell is wrong with you?!" Henrik said still laughing. "What's wrong with you?" Chase asked, putting extra emphasis on the word 'You'.

"Ugh, fine" Henrik said nuzzling back into Chase's chest. Chase started to rub his back again as Henrik started to fall asleep. "I still love ya, dork" Chase said as Henrik stayed asleep on Chase.


	3. caught in the act

Chase was finally home. He opened the door, grabbing the door knob and slightly twisting it.

After a few minutes oh being home, sitting on the couch and watching tv, he started to hear some pretty lewd sounds coming from the only bed room that wasn't his in the house, Henrik's.  
Chase's eyes lit up as he hears a small, breathless voice mutter his name.  
Chase got up from his now warm spot on the couch, and walked up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could.

Once he reached the bed room he opened the door, a little surprised that it wasn't locked.  
He was greated with an absolutely beautiful site. Henrik was bouncing up and down on a large, blue dildo.  
"Chase..." Henrik moaned, his head tilting back as he started to bounce harder.

Chase got a bit to excited to see Henrik like this and opened the door wider, causing the door to squeak and the German mans head to quickly turn in Chase's direction, his eyes blown wide.  
"V-vhat ze Hell are you doing?!" Henrik questioned as he pulled him self off the dildo and covered his blood prince.

"I-I'm so sorr-"  
Chase tried to say before being cut off by Henrik  
"Vhy ze fuck vould you vatch me do zhis vith out doing somezing?~"

Henrik's voice was low and teasing as he stood up and walked up to chase and rubbed the pitched tent in Chase's jeans. "You know, Chase...I zink ze real thing would be sooo much better zen a piece of plastic..."


	4. caught in the act 2

Chase's eyes flickered to Henrik before he grabbed his wrists and pinned him down onto his bed.

"Ya sure, kitten?~" Henrik whimpered and started to squirm "awwwh..do you wanna cum?" Chase asked, rubbing Henrik's hot head as his tip oozed pre cum. "Yes...please let me..." Henrik wined, wanting his own warm liquid to splatter across his body.

"We'll see what happens, but first..." Chase said, reaching for the half empty bottle of lube.  
He uncapped to bottle and spread some of it onto this fingers. "Ready?" Chase asked, looking at Henrik. "Fuck yeah" Henrik groaned as he thrusted his hips into the air, desperately bucking his hips for come kind of friction he good relief his throbbing need with.

Chase looked up at Henrik as he slid his hand down to Henrik's tight entrance before he thrusted his middle and ring fingers into Henrik's willing body. 

"Mmmmmm~"Henrik moaned as his head flew back once again while he rolled his hips up, not being able to control his body as warm waves of pleasure ran throughout him.

"You're so eager...it's a real turn on" Chase whispered into Henrik's ear as added another finger to his warm body. 

"Ah~!" Henrik practically yelled as Chase started to finger fuck him.  
"Ya like that?" Chase whispered again, feeling a hard shiver go down his lover's spine.  
"Y-yes. I-i love it..".

"You want more?" Chase asked the gruff tone in his voice making Henrik's cock twitch.  
"Yes, hell yes! Fuck me til I scream!" This was the first time Chase had never heard Henrik talk like this, if he was to be completely honest, it kinda turned him on. "Tell me what you want me to do."  
Henrik's once innocent eyes had lost all of the purity they once held. "I-I..." He loved to see Henrik stutter, he still got so nervous around Chase even though he had known him for the entirety of his life.  
"Come on, baby. You can say it"

"I...I vant your thick cock to fuck me til I can't valk..." Henrik said in an extremely confident tone until his eyes seemed to fill with regret as Chase's fingers pulled out of Henrik.

"That was all I needed to hear..." Chase whispered into Henrik's ear while he pulled out his hard cock and started to stroke his tip.  
"Are you going to..." Henrik muttered, fear hitting his voice.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Chase growled, reaching for the lukewarm bottle of lube. Once the bottle was in his hand he spread some of the liquid onto his cock and looked down at the remaining lube.

Chase took his other hand, took the rest of the lube off his hand and spread it around Henrik's hole.

"O-ooh fuck" Henrik seemed to gasp as the slightly heated fluid surrounded one of the most sensitive parts of his body. 

Chase, taking notice of his light moans. He smirked and started to pump his own cock before he lined his cock up with Henrik's tight entrance.

Chase pushed into Henrik's ass, feeling his warm walls grab him as his lover moaned. "A-ahhh fuck Chase!~". Henrik groaned as Chase slid into him.  
"You seem like you already prepared yourself.~" Chase whispered into Henrik's ear, trying to keep him from touching himself while Chase wasn't there. "I-i get ze message..." Henrik moaned, he tried so hard to force it down, but he failed. He let chase know how much he love this. 

"Really? Because this isn't the first time something like this has happened..." Chase said. It amazed Henrik when Chase was able to keep the sounds of pleasure down. 

"Okay....j-just don't hurt me that bad. I have vork tomorrow, I vant to be able to valk." Henrik said sarcastically.  
"Say it like that and I'll make sure you're crying by the end of this.." Chase growled. The low, sexy tone in his voice made Henrik's hips perk up.  
"I guess I can move now?" Chase questioned bucking his hips into Henrik as hard as he could manage The only response Chase got was a loud moan from Henrik.

Chase kept thrusting as hard as he could, being cheered on by the loud moans that Henrik let slip from his mouth. It was obvious that any fear Henrik had was gone.

As Chases thrusts got harder and sloppier, Henrik's voice started to crack. He would go completely silent at some points, letting pleasure overwhelm all of his senses, so all he could think about was Chase rutting him.

As the rhythmic sound of Chase's slowly tightening balls started slapping against Henrik started to get louder the faster he went.  
Henrik had become a moaning mess at this point. Henrik couldn't talk, all he could do was scream as he came. Warm sperm coating Henrik's stomach and thighs. Chase wasn't left unmarked, he had little white specks of cum around his chest, stomach and legs.

After Henrik came, it didn't take long for Chase to do the same. he groaned as he cream pied Henrik's tight body. Henrik squealed as Chase filled his ass with his warm seed.

Chase pulled out, mostly softened and put an arm around Henrik's waist. They both fell asleep, the after glow of their activities new truly leaving.

( TIME SKIPE)

Chase woke up, realizing Henrik wasn't there. All that was in Henrik's spot was note. Chase picked it up and soon discovered that it read, "I told you I wouldn't be able to walk".


	5. A Pretty Great Exam

Chase was a bit worried. His closest friend, Henrik Schneeplestein was going to be giving him a full body exam. He wasn't scared the he would fuck something up, he was scared the his body wouldn't know the difference between Henrik touching him when he was sad, and Henrik touching him in a professional setting.

He was thinking about what happened when Stacy said the divorce was final. The first thing chase did was go to Henrik. Things started out normal, Chases head was nuzzled into Henrik's chest, but Henrik's hand touched Chase a little bit to low on his back.  
Chase flinched as Henrik's hand gently touched his ass. One thing led to another and, before he knew it, he was balls deep in Henrik's tight hole.

God, he wanted that to happen again.

TIME SKIP

Chase was finally called into the exam room. He sat there, waiting for the hell that was about to go down.

Henrik walked into the room, an extremely uncomfortable look on his face.  
"Hallo, Cha- I mean, Mr.Brody. Oh, fuck it". Chase's eyes grew a little wider. "Wait, I thought you weren't aloud to say that here." Chase said. Henrik could tell that Chase was asking if he was aloud to talk the way he normally did around Henrik. "Go for it." Henrik answered, smiling a bit.

Chase's P.O.V

Holy shit that little smile was cute.

Henrik started asking me basic questions like, do you smoke, do you drink, any pre-existing medical problems, just normal things the doctors need to ask, but it started to get into a pretty personal zone. He started asking me things about my sex life, asking if I had problems getting an erection. After he was done asking more questions he already knew, mostly about STDS and shit, he asked if I was sexually active, this was my chance. "Only when I'm with you." I said, as a smug smirk spread across my face.

The smug aspect of my smile when away as I watched Henrik go red. "Look, I have no problem vith zis happening vhen ve're alone, but I'm at vork, zheres camera here." Henrik said with his teeth clenched. "C'mon Schneep, who's gonna care...?~" He didn't respond.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Henrik was finished checking everything above Chase's waist, but he needed a below the belt check, too.  
Henrik sighed before he looked over at Chase. "I-I'm going to need you to take your pants...off". The last words were more of a quiet whisper.

"I knew you wanted me, but I didn't think you wanted me that bad..~" Chase's voice was teasing. "Mmgmmg-fine. Meet me at my place at 8. I get off early today. Oh, and if someone asks what I did, just ignore zem. The sectarian is a nosey bitch"  
"Alrighty Schneeplestein, see ya there" Chase then got up and left, knowing that tonight was gonna be fun.


	6. A Pretty Great Exam 2

The time was 7:50. Chase was in his car and driving to Henrik's house. God, he could feel his jeans getting tighter. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours as he finally pulled into Henrik's drive way. The feeling of Arousal deep in his stomach.  
He walked into Henrik's house, calling his name. "Schneep?" Chase called softly.  
He jumped a little when he heard the low, creeping sound that came from Henrik's door.  
"Hey, Chaser~". a voice other than his own called from the stairs. There Henrik stood, shirtless and wearing black pants with an equally dark in color skirt.  
Henrik turned around, asking for Chase to follow. While he walked up the stairs, his eyes trailed down to the back of Henrik's skirt. The bottom was...gone.  
Chase instantly knew what he was planning to do with him. Oh, Henrik you kinky little shit.

Chase was at the top step in a matter of seconds. Henrik was already in his room, though.  
"I'm so glad zat you could make it..." Henrik cooed as Chase walked into his door.  
Chase smiled as Henrik spread his legs, though he was a bit shocked when the lifted a bit of cloth up, letting his own stiff erection breathe. "You have no idea how long I've been sitting around like zis.." Henrik wouldn't...or couldn't seem to do anything that didn't make Chase's own stiff cock twitch. "I think I know what you're going through" Chase whispered as Henrik took his balls into his hands. He watched in amazement as Henrik started to fondle him self, biting his lip as little moans slipped from his mouth.

'God, that's beautiful' Chase though to himself as Henrik continued to pleasing him self.  
Chase walked over to Henrik's side and sat on his bed. "Isn't that my job?" Chase whispered when Henrik's moans started to get louder and pre started to beed at his tip. "You vern't doing anything.." Henrik muttered as he took his hands away.

Henrik sat up, but Chase instantly shoved him back down. "Do you fucking talk to me like that.." Chase asked as he grabbed Henrik's wrists and put them above his head.  
"N-no Chase.." Chase's free hand slapped Henrik across the face. "What are you supposed to call me, baby boy?" Chase questioned. "I'm- I'm sorry sir.." Henrik muttered, a whimper escaping his lips after he did. "Good boy..." Chase whispered into Henrik's ear. "But, you broke the rules. You know what that means.." Chase whispered again, Henrik's eyes filled with fear and arousal. "Vhat did I do?" Henrik looked up at Chase, who struck him again. "You know EXACTLY what you did." Chase said. He sounded so harsh.  
Henrik did know what he did but, he wanted to see if annoying Chase would get him a harder punishment.

"I have no idea vhat your talking about." Henrik said. God, this was pissing Chase off.  
"I see what you're doing here Henrik, and it's really working.." Chase growled. He took his hands off of Henrik's wrists. "Sit up" Chase growled again. Henrik whimpered did what he was told. "This one is going to be so hard~" Chase whispered. He put his hand on Henrik's shoulder and pushed him down.  
Henrik's waist was across his lap. He pushed his skirt up and started to rub Henrik's ass.  
"Ya know, Henrik. I love doing this to you."  
"I know" Henrik muttered. Henrik sounded so scared.  
"Awwwwh, what's wrong? Bit off than ya can chew?" Chase asked as he put his hand down onto Henrik's ass, leaving a red hand print behind.  
"Mmmmfmmm" Henrik had but his face into his sheets, trying to muffle his moans.  
Chase grabbed Henrik's hair and forced his head up.  
"I want you to count. If you moan or loose count we'll have to start over. Understand?"  
"Mmhmm" Henrik whimpered.  
Chase brought his hand up and brought it down onto Henrik's ass.  
"One.."  
Chase hit him again.  
"T-two" Henrik was starting to stutter. He was going to moan and chase knew it.  
Once again, he slapped Henrik.  
"Ahhhaa" Henrik moaned, only to snap his mouth shut.  
"So.. you're enjoying yourself?"  
"Y-yes.." Henrik muttered again.  
"Forget the counting." Chase growled into Henrik's ear. Henrik nodded.

2 minutes passed. The entire time Chase did nothing but spank him.  
Once he had stopped abusing Henrik, he started to gently rub Henrik's now red posterior.  
It was oddly soothing for Henrik. He put his head down, so he was resting on the sheets, a soft sigh coming from his lips as Chase continued.  
"Get on your hands and knees. Now" Chase growled at Henrik, causing him to yelp  
Henrik got off of Chase's lap and got on all fours.

Chase unbuttoned his jeans and kicked the off.  
He kept his boxers on though. Henrik knew he hadn't take his boxers off yet, because he  
Wasn't fucking him. Things got cleared up when Chase spread his cheeks.  
Chase nuzzles his face in between Henrik's perfect ass and started to suck his hole.  
Henrik squealed, enjoying the feeling of Chase giving him what he needed.

Chase stopped when he thought that Henrik was lubed enough for him to still be tight.  
He slid is boxers of and got in his knees.  
His hands finding a place on Henrik's sides as his hips met Henrik's. Chase's cock was in between Henrik's cheeks. Henrik was moaning, begging for chase to fuck him til he screamed.

Chase knew how bad Henrik wanted him, but he had other ideas. He stopped rubbing his length against Henrik and stuck a hand under his bed, feeling for a certain, familiar object.  
His hand brushed against the toy. Chase instantly grabbed it. It was Henrik's vibrating dildo.  
Oh, how hade had missed this.  
He turned the toy to it highest setting and pushed it into Henrik.  
"Ahha!~" Henrik moaned.  
Chase started to pump the toy hard and fast into Henrik's body, loving the little sounds he made.  
Chase continued to pump the lubed dildo in an out of Henrik's willing body.

Henrik's moans were getting louder. Chase knew he was about to cum.  
Chase pulled the warm toy out of Henrik, causing a small whimper.

"You want it?" Chase whispered into Henrik's ear.  
"Y-yes, pleeease.." Henrik moaned.  
Chase took back his position behind Henrik and started to rub his hips.  
"Ahh..ahh.."  
Henrik whimpered.  
Chase put a hand on his base and started to stroke himself.  
"Mmmffm Fuck.."  
Chase groaned.

Chase was ready to wreck Henrik, needing to feel Henrik tighten around him.  
He lined himself up with Henrik and pushed into him.  
"Mmmmmpphh" Henrik's muffled sound was nuzzled into his sheets. Henrik was ecstatic as chase took him, making Henrik his.  
"Ooh god, Schneep" Chase groaned  
"T-tense up" Chase said.  
Henrik clenched his mussels, causing immense pain to shoot through him, but Henrik didn't hate it.  
"Nnnhhnnng" Henrik growled into his sheets as Chase started to thrust into Henrik harder.  
Henrik moaning every time Chase's balls gently smacked against Henrik's small frame.

Chase's thrusts were getting sloppy and quick. Henrik was a mess, moaning loud into his sheets as little wines came from him.  
Chase came in Henrik with a shutter, warm liquid gushing into Henrik's body.  
Henrik's reaches his own peek as chase pulled out of him, followed by a loud moan.

Henrik's knees had calmed and he fell, stomach first into the bed as chase rolled onto his back.  
"Jesus Schneep" Chase managed to say as he panted.  
Henrik snuggled up to Chase, nuzzling his face into his chest.  
Chase started to rub his back, a small sigh of contentment coming from Henrik.  
"I promise that I'll never touch myself again...not vith out your permission at least"  
Henrik breathed.  
"You better not."  
Chase said to Henrik.

Henrik laid his head back onto Chase's chest and shut his eyes.  
It was only ten o'clock and Henrik was about to fall asleep.  
Chase wasn't any better though. He laid his head onto Henrik's and shut his eyes.

Henrik and Chase fell asleep, snuggling. For one of the first time in months.


	7. Rainy

The temperature had dropped, the leaves had turned orange and pumpkins were being carved. One down side to many was the rain. Fall always seemed to be cold and rainy, but Henrik didn't mind.

He layer there, curled up in his bed, waiting for chase to come home. After three twenty-four your shifts, Henrik finally got a day off.  
Chase was out doing something with Chad and Bing.  
The heat and the relaxing sound of rain hitting the roof eventually caused Henrik to drift off to sleep.  
An hour and a half of blissful sleep continued until he was woken up by the sound of the door creeping open. Why had it never seemed so loud before?  
His eyes opened a few seconds later to see Chase taking off his jeans. "Hallo, Chase.." Henrik muttered. "Oh, hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Henrik wasn't going to deny that Chase had indeed woken him up, but he shrugged and moved his legs so Chase could crawl into the bed beside of him.  
Chase walked over to the bed and cuddled up to Henrik. "My lord your absolutely freezing! Vhat in ze hell vere you doing?" Henrik prodded. "Look I forgot my coat, okay..?" Chase muttered as he nuzzled his head and slightly damp hair into Henrik's neck. "Sit up." Henrik said, resigning up in the bed. Chase soon followed and Henrik crawled into his lap and pushed him down. "You barely weigh anything." Chase said, looking down at Henrik. The only response he got was a laugh before Chase noticed how warm Henrik actually was.  
He got comfortable pretty quickly with the light weigh of Henrik perched on top of him. He heard light snoring and relaxed a bit more, the rain taking effect on Chase, too. His eyes slowly shut and he fell asleep.


	8. A Little Issue

Chase was curled up I bed. He knew it had been years. Stacy wasn't what bothered him anymore. It was his kids. Sure, he may have had the first one when he was thirteen while his older brother held at his house. Samantha was about to be seventeen and Grayson just turned fourteen. She still refuses to let them see their own damn father, even though Sam could fucking drive.  
Chase was cold even though he had every single blanket in his room on him. He was audibly sobbing as Schneep opened the door.  
"Chase?" He whispered, walking over and sitting down on the bed.  
Chase immediately grabbed onto Henriks waist, nuzzling his head into his lower back.   
"Awh, Schätzchen, what's wrong?" He coos, ruffling bis hand through his hair. "Where's your hat at, Kleiner?" He asks. He looks over at the floor, seeing the hat on the floor.  
Chase sniffles into Henriks back, holding him tighter. He wasn't going to let go.  
Henrik awkwardly lays down, his strangely skinny frame. Med school wasn't very kind to him mentally. He kind of stopped eating when he was stressed.  
Chase moves enough to let Henrik move.  
"I miss them.."  
Henrik would ask who 'they' were, but his phone blowing up on the bed side table told him what was up.  
"I know. I miss mine too."  
Henrik wasn't hit as hard with his divorce as chase was. He knew how to deal with it.  
"Why does life throw so much shit at us?" Chase eines into Henriks neck.  
"I don't know, Schätzchen, I don't know."  
Chase had calm down a bit. Who knew knowing someone since you were seven would leave an impression on the way you see them.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Henrik asks, moving in a bit closer.  
"No.." Chase whispers, starting to doze off.  
Henrik Rolls over and presses his head into Chase's chest, also starting to fall asleep.


	9. Just A Lolipop

The sun had just went down, the warmth of the late noon sky glowing a soft pink. Pink just like something Chase would be stuffing. He had bought a few things from the store that he was going to use on Henrik that night.  
A bag sweet jaw breakers to fill his little hole with, some sour gel to lick of those perfect little nips. God, Chase could already feel his cock beginning to twitch in his jeans. It was only 8:44 and Henrik got off at 12. He wanted to be able to pound his tight insides as soon as possible.  
He grabbed his phone before he pulled out. 'Try and get if early tonight, babes'. He texted Henrik before driving off.  
The signs on the side of the road even reminded him of Schneeps. The pictures of construction men, the others pulling a guy from a man hole from the hips.  
Jesus, even the world was teasing him. None of this was Henriks fault, but he was going to rough him up with all of this pent up energy. He pulled it it he drive way, grabbing the bags of candy from the passenger seat. He got out and opened the door, placing the bags on the couch.  
Chase went around the house, grabbing candles, a change of satin sheets to put on the mattress, he filled up the ice trays. He had something to stuff Henrik with, now he just needed something to press on those little nipples.  
I changed the sheets on the bed, arranged the toys they already had around the bed along with the candy. He started stroking his cock, stopping just before he would bust. His balls were aching by the time he finally heard the door open.  
He stopped, waiting for Henrik to open the door to their room. He heard the sound of the knob turn, the sound of a soft gasp made a little smile spread across his face. "Oh meine Liebe" Henrik whispered, heading over to the bed. This was going to be fun.

A large, pale hand grazed Henrik's thigh as he was pushed down. Chase held a candy up to his mouth for him to suck at. Henrik didn't get to enjoy the flavor though. It was out of his mouth in seconds. It was going back in him at some point though.  
Chase lifted Henrcik's thighs, putting his knees on his shoulders. Chase popped the slightly wet candy into his own mouth before pushing it into the soft, pink hole. "Mhm.." The smaller German man seemed to almost moan. The soft bit of pain that having something put into him caused was absolutely beautiful. The soft sting to his back side made him shift, which earned a chuckle from the man over him. Chase rose up, sliding a finger into his lover before swirling it, making sure the sugary rock touched every wall inside of his perfect baby boy. Chase pulled the hard candy out of the smaller man under him. He held it on a finger before offering it up to Henrick's mouth. "Open up.." he cooed, putting his hand under his lovers chin, forcing him to look up. Henrick took it before swallowing the small candy. "Th-thank you.." he managed to mutter, the pain in his supple ass getting too much to bare from the lack of prep and all the stretching 

It was the nice, soft burn chase always put into him. Painful, but he could feel the love behind it . Chase waned to ram the skinny man that belonged to him. He used his two fingers to scoop the candy out of his lover, popping it into his mouth. Chase picked up his hard cock in one hand, while the other rested on Henrick's hips. He pumped himself a bit before pushing in, the warmth from his lovers hole causing a low, deep groan. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get his load out. He speeds up, no longer caring about teasing his fuck doll. in, out, in, out. The wet, slapping noise coming from the room, along with the scent of sex driving him mad. His vision went foggy, his balls tensed as he filed up the pale, whining man under him. "holy shit.."


End file.
